Kitsuna's 1st Mission
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Kitsuna goes on her 1st mission as a Loonatic! But things go horribly wrong when Kitsuna saves her friends but at the risk of her own life! WARNING! A little bit of blood mentions and stuff like that!


Kitsuna's 1st Mission

A/N: Read _Kitsuna - The Newest Loonatic_ first! This is the continuation of that story.

Normal POV

It's only been a few weeks since Kitsuna joined the Loonatics, she got use to the routine easily but when a mission came up they always told her to hang back at HQ. She was a really great fighter, even Ace thought so, but none of them wanted to risk taking her into battle and her getting seriously hurt again. Her head injury had only just finished healing and they didn't want to risk her getting hurt even more. Lexi was probably the only one who kept trying to convince the boys that Kitsuna was ready but they always said no. Even Rev, her bestfriend/boyfriend, didn't want her to risk going on a mission, though it was understandable since he was pretty protective of her. So she's stuck at HQ using the battle simulator and training with the others as her only source of action. We now join the Loonatics during the calm evening, Rev was getting ready to go patrol the city to see if there was any danger going undetected.

"PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE REV!!!!Let me come on patrol with you!!Please!" Kitsuna begged, she was clutching his arm hopelessly in attempts at changing his mind. "Kitsuna. Do we have to go through it every time?" Rev asked, trying to not be broken by her control over him. "No! If you'd just let me come with you once then you'd never have to go over it again since you'd see how good i am and you'd never have leave me behind worrying sick about you and how for all i know you could be dead and it'd be my fault that i wasn't there to help and!" Kitsuna babbled on until she realized she'd just let out a big secret, she clamped her hands over her mouth and had a major blush on her face. "You...Worry about me?" Rev asked, he heard perfectly but he wasn't sure if she just said that to make him feel guilty. Kitsuna sighed and hund her head, which nodded slowly. "Why?" Rev asked, actually curious as to why his love would worry about him when he was perfectly safe. "Because...You've all come back really hurt from time to time and have told me about times where you guys would've been killed if not for something or other, and i worry that if you were in that situation...I should be the something that would save you...So you wouldn't be killed and...taken away from me..." Kitsuna confessed, she had tears brimming in her eyes at the memories of the vivid nightmares she'd have about time and time again Rev and everyone else would die because she wasn't there to help. Rev tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "Kita...You shouldn't worry about me, heck, i should be the one worrying about you! When we're all gone i'm afraid some villian is going to break in and steal you away from me again, even though Tech and his gadgets would never let that happen." Rev said with a small chuckle. "So does that mean i can come?" Kitsuna asked hopefully. Rev got trapped by the look on her face and was broken of any deny against it. "Oh alright, it's just patrol. And if things go well then i can tell the others and they might agree to let you go on the next mission." Rev said with a smile. "Oh thank you Rev! !" Kitsuna squealed with glee as she glomped Rev in a tight hug and gave him a big kiss. When she got off Rev stood there with a blush and goofy smile plastered on his face. She giggled at the sight and tugged his arm to snap him out of it. "C'mon! I'll race you!" Kitsuna challenged him, and knew he could never back down from a race. "Oh you're on!" Rev exclaimed as they zoomed out of the building.

"Think we should try taking her on missions now?" Lexi asked Ace as Tech turned off the security camera. "I guess, but let's just see how she does on dat patrol." Ace said. "I don't know Ace, maybe we should try it. She is really strong and fast, plus she's beaten all of the simulators so many times that i have to keep adding stronger things to make it actual training for her." Tech commented, he was convinced that Kitsuna could handle missions but Ace was still tough as a rock. Ace sighed. "Fine, if da next mission ain't too tough she can come. We don't want her first mission ta be really hard now do we?" Ace said as he left the room, not wanting to be convinced anymore.

During their patrol Rev and Kitsuna finally slowed down, they walked around checking out the streets to make sure no panic was happening. "Sure is a beautiful night huh?" Kitsuna commented, her head turned to the sky instead of the streets. They had reached the more quiet part of the city so not many people were out. "Yeah...Reminds me of that time when we were kids and tried to camp outside, you got so scared that you screamed because you thought you heard a monster when it was really just a squirrel." Rev laughed at the memory, while Kitsuna playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey! You got scared when you saw my mom's shadow on the side of the tent when she was trying to give us a snack!" Kitsuna defended herself. "I guess, but unlike then. I get to have a beautiful young woman in my arms as i kiss her in the moonlight." Rev said as he grabbed Kitsuna into his arms and kissed her. Kitsuna smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and smiled at eachother, they almost would've forgot that they were on patrol if it hadn't been for a simple thief running by. Rev sped infront of him and tripped him easily, after that they didn't even need to fight thanks to Kitsuna's power to control people when she sings. After they got the bad guy locked up in a normal prison they headed back to HQ.

"How was patrol you two?" Lexi asked when the two walked in, Kitsuna shruged as if it was nothing but Rev went and added details to when they captured the theif. "Kitsuna was great! She took the guy down and made the guy walk himself into a cell!! She was amazing! Fantastic! Supercalafragilistic!!!" Rev went on, Kitsuna just walked over and clamped his beak shut. "It was a team effort." Kitsuna put it plain and simple, after that she walked off to her room. Rev was right on her tails, wanting to talk.

"Why didn't you let me finish telling them how awesome you were?" Rev asked, Kitsuna layed back on her bed. "Because i **wasn't** awesome! All i did was make the guy get in the cell! You're the one who knocked him down! It was a team effort just as i said." Kitsuna explained, she let out a yawn and moved up so she was laying on her pillow. "Sounds like someone's turning into a little sleepy head." Rev joked, Kitsuna just threw a different pillow at him in response. Rev caught the pillow easy since it wasn't aimed to hit, he sat down on the bed and dropped the pillow back on her head. She didn't even notice. "Kita....you asleep? You better not be asleep because you haven't even said goodnight i'd be really mad if you didn't well not really but you know what i mean right yeah of course you do you always have known ever since we were kids so i really shouldn't doubt you and i don't well anyways i-" Rev rambled until Kitsuna kicked him off the bed to make him shut up. "Geez, someone's grouchy when they're tired." Rev complained as he rubbed his now aching butt. "Yes...yes i am." Kitsuna grumbled into her pillow, Rev smirked as an idea came to mind. "Oh alright then, i'll just leave." Rev said as he pretended to go out the door, silently he crept over to Kitsuna's bed. Just when Kitsuna was about to fall asleep Rev pounced on the bed and started to tickle her. She squealed and squirmed under Rev trying to get him off, after a few minutes she finally got Rev to fall backwards to the end of her bed.

Kitsuna went over to Rev and crawled on top of him. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at what she was doing but she knew it'd get Rev out so she could sleep. That's what she thought when she straddled Rev and smirked at the blushing roadrunner, though it probably wasn't as devious since she herself was blushing crazy. Any small movement made friction, which was starting to arouse Rev greatly. He turned the tables and pinned Kitsuna to the bed and kissed her passionatly, while caressing her face gently. Kitsuna moaned slightly into the kiss when Rev's tongue was begging for entrance, doing so made her mouth open and his tongue eagerly entered. He searched every spot his tongue could reach and then started a battle with Kitsuna's tongue. Rev glided his hand down Kitsuna's side making her moan even more, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. With a flash of her claws Kitsuna tore Rev's shirt open, his sapphire feathers showing. Rev moved so he was kissing and nipping at her neck, he had ran his hands down Kitsuna's body earning a long moan coming from her. He loved when she made those sounds, loved that it was _him_ making the sounds come from her. Kitsuna moaned long and loud when Rev started to bite her neck harder, he made little marks trailing down her neck that showed even through her fur. She swept her hands over Rev's bare chest, his feathers so silky to the touch that she couldn't get enough!

Just as Rev was about to take off her shirt they heard Ace calling them, Zadavia had a new mission for them. Rev quickly sped to his room, returning with his red/black suit on while Kitsuna quickly got into her blue/black suit. She pulled the collar up a bit more to hide some of the hickies, since her fur was blue now they didn't show as bad but she knew they would when she got her fur back to normal. With a smile they both zoomed into the room with the others within a second. "What took you so long?"Lexi joked when the two sat down. "I had to wake Kitsuna, she was trying to take a snooze." Rev explained, techically that was true. He did wake her up...earlier. After that Zadavia came on and explained the mission. "It seems Master Mind has broken out of jail again, she is has made a large group of robots that need to be taken down." Zadavia explained, the Loonatics nodded. "Hurry and stop her before she makes anymore, Zadavia out." She said as her picture faded. Ace stood up first, Kitsuna looked hopefully at him. _Please,Please let me come too!_ Kitsuna thought as Ace turned toward the whole team. "Alright team, ya heard her. Let's Jet!" Ace said as they all went to leave, Kitsuna's ears bent in sadness. "Kitsuna, Ain't ya comin'?" Ace asked, he had a feeling she'd think like this. "Huh? But I- You said- You want me to come?" Kitsuna asked, Ace smirked. "Of course, wouldn't be a party without ya!" Ace laughed, him and Kitsuna raced to where the others were waiting. Kitsuna and Rev both smiled at eachother before flying off with the others.

Kitsuna's POV

We found Master Mind easily as we just followed the trashed areas until we got to her. She laughed when she saw me. "What's with the fox? She you're new cheerleader?" Master Mind joked, I got super mad at the comment and tried to step forward. Rev put a hand on my arm, and shook his head. "You'll get your chance soon." He said quietly. Soon came really fast when Master Mind sent her robots to attack us. We easily took them down but she kept rebuilding them. "We have to somehow destory the metal so she can't just rebuild the robots." Tech said as he took down another one. "How about Kitsuna? She can explode things with her scream." Rev suggested, everyone glanced at me. I nodded quickly and saw a bunch surrounding Duck, with some concentration i focused me scream into only that area. "Duck! Cover your ears!" I shouted, when he was good I took a deep breath and screamed my Sonic scream. It sounded like a bat screeching, even when i focused it so it wouldn't be as strong to the others. The robots exploded, only leaving a few tiny bits of metal behind. "Why you little brat! You destroyed my babies!!" Master Mind cried. I silently snickered at the thought that Tech wasn't the only one who calls their inventions, their _babies_. Master Mind took all of her other robots and transformed them into one giant robot, she ordered it to get me at any cost.

When the robot came at me i ran, but unfortunatly the robot somehow shot me with it's gun laser thing. "Kitsuna!" I heard, i felt a rush of wind and then arms wrapped around me. I gently moved away, standing up and held my arm. It was bleeding but the shot only skimmed me. "It's fine, I'm alright." I reassured Rev. He nodded and we all went to try and get the robot, which always ended up flicking everyone away. This continued for a while and we all got hurt a bit, i had saved Duck, Lexi and Tech from getting squashed though. That's when the robot unleashed a net that would zap our powers if we got caught by it. It ended up catching everyone but me surprisingly, I quickly went to get them out but i remembered that if i touched it i'd loose my powers too. "What do i do?" I repeated to myself over and over. "Kitsuna! You can do this, just focus!" Rev told me, his voice sounding different without his super powers. I wanted my friends' powers back. I turned to Master Mind, who just smirked evily at me. "What're you going to do now foxie?" She cackled. I glared at her and growled, something i've never done before in my whole life. "Ooo, i got her mad, i'm sooo scared." Apparently she didn't know how powerful i was. The robot came after me again and i easily flipped over it, even though it's tall as a building. I landed perfectly and jumped up to attack it. My foot came down in a powerful kick to the base of one of it's arms, the arm came clean off. I used my sonic scream to destory the arm, Master Mind was furious that i was winning so far. "YEAH!!!GO KITSUNA!!!" I heard my friends cheer, that gave me even more courage. My confidance was so strong that i defeated the robot with a single sonic scream, it exploded. The bad thing is, it was still a huge pile of rubble as it tumbled down towards me. Before i could react i was captured underneath it, i heard screams of my friends before i blacked out...

Rev's POV

I watched in horror as the broken robot fell ontop of my love, i did anything to get out of that net. Finally i somehow managed to break the net, i rushed over to the rubble and started to dig for Kitsuna. Ace and Tech soon followed along with the others, we dug until we hit the bottom and we found her. There was blood surrounding her, bruises and gashs covering her body. It made my stomach churn but what nausiated me the most was that my sweet Kita was the one hurt. Instead of getting Duck to quack her back to HQ I grabbed her up and ran faster then sound, i could just barely make out her heart beat.

When i got there i instantly got her into Tech's lab where the emergancy equipment was kept, I set her down on a cleared off table and waited for the others. Her blood stained my clothes, stained me. If she didn't survive this i'd be stained with guilt my whole life and i'd never forgive myself, she just had to make it. It was her first mission, she couldn't die. But as i waited i heard her breathing slow even more and her heart beat try with all it might to keep beating. She was keeping herself alive for me, so she wouldn't leave me again...Tears dripped down my beak and i grabbed her hand, i kept whispering to her to stay alive, to stay with me. Her heart kept beating faintly so i knew she heard me, she was forcing her heart to beat for me. I wiped my tears and turned on my communicater. "T-Tech....Guys...hurry...She can't keep it up forever...." I said quietly, i knew they heard me 'cause i got a quiet response back.

_"Don't worry Rev, we're almost there. Just keep her going."_ Tech reasurred me, I nodded to myself and grabbed her hand again. Telling her to keep going and that she was going to be alright. I almost thought i heard her agree...

Kitsuna's POV

I heard voices, five of them if i was correct. Two were talking to eachother, two were trying to comfort someone, and the last one, the one closest to me, was sobbing. I recongized the voices too, the two talking were....Tech...and Ace. The two comforting were....Lexi and...Duck? Hm, who knew he was so nice. And that left one person to be sobbing, my Rev. He was sobbing because i was hurt, but why? I'm awake, atleast i think i am. They should be glad, but that's not what i hear. I hear sad voices, voices that were dripping in sorrow and drowned in tears. I could hear it in each of their voices, they'd all been crying, but why? Even Slam, the one grumbling sadly near Duck, sounding as if he was crying. During these few minutes i realized i couldn't move, but i felt someone tightly gripping my hand. Rev, I heard him whispering to me, to wake up and show Tech that i'm fine. Why wouldn't Tech think i'm fine? Unless...NO! NO NO NO!! I can't be dead!...Can I? No! I can hear, feel, and if i really try i can move my eyes under my eyelids. Oh God! Please! Let me move! I want to see them! My friends!...My...Family....I could feel tears prick up under my lids and fall down my cheeks, i heard someone gasp. Everyone moved and i felt them near me, i heard Rev talking to me. Begging me to open my eyes, a few of the others were too. And finally, though my lids felt like lead, I opened my eyes a crack...

Normal POV

"Kitsuna!!" Rev cried, he tackled her into a hug. But after a cry of pain he remembered she was hurt and was gentle. He repeatedly kissed her, all over her face as tears poured down his face. "It's a miracle." Tech said quietly, he too was glad she was alright but he couldn't help but wonder how she even survived. "R...Rev?" Kitsuna questioned quietly, Rev instantly looked at her, ready to do anything that she wanted. "Wh-...What happened?" Kitsuna asked, Rev pulled her to him again. Since he didn't answer Tech and Ace explained. Going over the details of how they dug her out of the rubble, Rev bringing her back to HQ and everything like that but they paused when they got to a certain part. "After Tech started ta work on ya....You're heart stopped." Ace said, Kitsuna gasped quietly. "I tried everything to make it beat but nothing worked, we thought you were dead." Tech explained, Rev squeezed Kitsuna a little tighter. "After Tech told us all that you're heart stopped and wouldn't start again, we all broke down. Starting with me." Rev quietly told her, she gently leaned into Rev. "That's when this happened, we saw you starting to cry when you were suppose to be dead and then you woke up. That's about it" Rev finished. Kitsuna sighed. "So how bad are my injuries?" Kitsuna asked sadly, knowing she wouldn't be going on any missions for awhile. "Actually, they were alot better then we excepted. You mainly had gashs and bruises covering your body and came out with only a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a major cuncussion." Tech explained "And with the special medicne i gave you, you'll be able to move around within a week." Kitsuna moaned. "A whole week?! Man this is gonna suck!" Kitsuna whined. Rev chuckled. "What's so funny!?" Kitsuna pouted, making Rev laugh even more. "I-It's nothing! Ok it is! But it's just that you're acting just like Rip when he broke his foot." Rev explained, Kitsuna then giggled a bit too until her ribs started to hurt. "I remember that, he broke it when he tried to show off to me and try to beat you in skateboarding. right?" Kitsuna said, Rev nodded. They went on about things while the others just smiled and left the room.

"Aren't those two just adorable!?" Lexi giggled as she looked back at them. "Yeah, dey're a pretty cute couple, but dat doesn't give us da right ta spy and giggle at dem right Lex?" Ace chuckled, they all went off to do their own business after that. Leaving the cute couple to laugh and remenece.


End file.
